The Master Blaster
|artist = Inspector Marceau |year = 2008https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/BR-0468 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Instrumental |image = JD3 (Wii/PS3)= |-|Remake= |pictos = 67 |nowc = MasterBlaster |audio = |kcal = 20 |dura = 3:04}}"The Master Blaster" by Inspector Marceau is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 seems to be a thief. She has jet black hair in a very long ponytail, a red mask, a black and red jumpsuit, long, sleek gloves, a white ribbon around her waist, and black boots. P2 P2 seems to be a detective. He has fuzzy jet black hair, a red hat with a purple ribbon, a purple suit, a white ribbon around his waist, white pants, red socks, and black shoes. Masterblaster coach 2@2x.png|P1 Masterblaster coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Masterblaster coach 1@2x.png|P2 Masterblaster coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background is a splitter. On the left is a jewelry shop with a large metal box which is locked. Behind it is a glass case with a necklace on display and on the right side of that there is a door. On top of the door there is a sign that says "JEWELERY robin" The right seems to be a detectives office. It has drawers whose color seems to match the wall paper. There is a door that says Detective Thomas Dance. Soon, it changes to a city, with cars and skyscrapers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move: *'P1:' Put your hands up in the air and lunge slightly forward. *'P2:' Put your hands up in the air and lean backward. Gold Move 3: *'P1:' Throw both hands in the air. *'P2:' Kneel and put your arms to the right like you are shooting somebody. Masterblaster jd3 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) Masterblaster jd3 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Masterblaster gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) (Remake) Masterblaster gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) (Remake) Masterblaster gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Masterblaster gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Masterblaster gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups The Master Blaster appeared in these following Mashups: * What Is Love (Icebreakers) Trivia General *The artist s name is a pun based off from the franchise. *'' '' can be heard on the Deep Space Jams radio station in Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time. *On , the title and the artist s name are slightly altered through their Chinese translation: " " is changed to " " ("Master Blast'ing'"), and "Inspector Marceau" is changed to " " ("Inspector Matthew"). Routine *According to the sign in the background, P1 s name is "Jewelry Robin" and P2 s name is "Inspector Thomas Dance". **This makes s coaches the second in the series to be given names, after Barbie Girl. *P1 s outfit, according to a promotional picture, was initially in shades of red and fuchsia, instead of red and dark violet. *On the Wii and PS3 version of , the last Gold Move is affected by a glitch: when it is performed, the effect flashes twice in a split second and the screen flashes twice as well. *At the end of the remake, P1 can be briefly seen releasing his arms down from his pose made in Gold Move 3 before completely fading away. *In the files, there is an unfinished pictogram: it features only P1, and it is very off-centered, proving the fact that it was not finished. **The files also feature eight other unused pictograms. *In via , there is a glitch: sometimes, after playing this routine, the avatar of Gangnam Style P2 gets unlocked instead of the actual avatar.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm1nhkWrrzI Gallery Game Files Masterblaster thumb@2x.png|''The Master Blaster'' Masterblaster.jpg|'' '' (Remake) masterblaster_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach MasterBlaster_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background MasterBlaster_banner_bkg.png| menu banner MasterBlaster_map_bkg.png| map background MasterBlaster_Cover_1024.png| cover Masterblaster p1 ava.png|P2's avatar on /''Now'' Masterblaster p1 golden ava.png|P2's golden avatar Masterblaster p1 diamond ava.png|P2's diamond avatar masterblaster pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms masterblasterbkgelement.png|Background element 1 masterblasterbkgelement2.png|Background element 2 In-Game Screenshots Masterblaster jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Masterblaster jd2016 load.png| loading screen Masterblaster jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Masterblaster jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Masterblaster jdc menu.png|'' '' ( ) on the menu Masterblaster jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Masterblaster jdc score.png| scoring screen Masterblaster jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Masterblaster jd2017 load.png| loading screen Masterblaster jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Masterblaster jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Halloween skin) Masterblaster jd2018 load.png| loading screen Masterblaster jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Masterblaster p1 promo coach.png|Beta color scheme for P1 masterblaster beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 masterblaster beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 masterblaster beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 masterblaster beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 masterblaster beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 masterblaster beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 masterblaster beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 masterblaster beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 masterblaster beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 Others Masterblaster jd2018 gm glitch.gif|Gold Move glitch Videos Official Audio The Master Blaster (As Heard In the Video Game "Just Dance 3") Gameplays The Master Blaster - Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now - The Master Blaster The Master Blaster - Just Dance 2016 The Master Blaster - Just Dance 2017 The Master Blaster - Just Dance 2018 The Master Blaster - Just Dance 2019 Extractions The Master Blaster - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) The Master Blaster - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Downgrade